battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Patched Up
"Patched Up" is a Season 2 thread written November 23, 2014. It takes place immediately after "I Am Out." Summary Full Text 'Clover Rose: '''Clover had been patched up enough that the medic deemed it safe for her to wander around a bit. Her right arm was in a sling, to keep it from putting weight on her shoulder. Upon her release, she walked around, looking for Tezz. It quickly came to her attention that he was nowhere to be found, and his staff was gone. He can’t be gone . . no. Five minutes later, Clover has given up the search. She sits down at a table in the main hall, and begins to cry. She doesn’t care if anyone sees her. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit glanced up from where he sat beside Haddock, seeing Clover. It was the girl he had befriended at the night of the banquet he realized. What was wrong with her? Was she injured? His eyes suddenly widen. "Tezz!" he thought. He excused himself and left the King to his evening dinner, going over to her. “What happened?” he asked. 'Clover Rose: 'Clover looks up at Stonegit upon hearing him address her. She hesitates, unsure how to answer his question. “Tezz is . . gone. There was an accident earlier . . ” She trials off, not sure how Stonegit will respond to this information. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'He slowly sat beside her, gripping her good shoulder comfortingly. “Is your child safe?” 'Clover Rose: '''Clover nods hesitantly. “Y-yes . . She didn’t get hurt.” It doesn’t even occur to her that Stonegit technically shouldn’t know about Melira. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''He nodded. “I know about you and him, and your kid.” he said carefully. “News travels fast, I see a lot from the balcony, and it didn’t take a wizard to see how Tezz felt about you.” he shifted. “I want to help you. So Clover…what happened?” '''Clover Rose: '''Clover takes in a deep breath, shuddering a bit as she does. “H-he and Melira were playing . . outside on the rocks. But he fell, and he … he lost control of . . whatever that other thing is. A-and he got it back under control . . until I went to get help. Then his other half threw an ice spike at me . . I woke up with a m-medic . . and I can’t find him anywhere.” She wipes furiously at the tears streaming from her eyes, although they just keep coming. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit processes this information long and hard. He would have to speak to the Warden before he could do anything real to help his friend. “I can’t send guards after him. Granted they make great scouts but I would not risk them to that demon inside Tezz.” he stood. “Clover, I can personally cannot help you. You know this, you know what my job is and what it would call for if Tezz got anywhere near Haddock. But…” he leaned down, whispering in her ear. “Jackson and Blue are strong in magic, and there are others who are great trackers and fighters. Find them, get help, I’ll do what I can from my position.” '''Clover Rose: '''Clover shakes her head. “N-no. He can leave if he wants. I just … wish he s-said goodbye.” She takes in another shuddering breath, staring at Stonegit before she leans forward and rests her head against his shoulder, not sure what else there is to say. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''The sounds of the bustling dinning hall surrounded them. Stonegit bent down, carefully cupping her cheek and turning her head, looking into her eyes. He quietly shook his head. “No,” he said. “He can’t leave if he wants. You love him, and there are enough people here who have lost loved ones, or can’t be with the person they love.” he set his jaw. “So I will be damned if I can’t find some way to get Tezz back, and kill the monster inside of him.” '''Clover Rose: '''Clover wipes her eyes again, trying to decide on the words that she wants to use. “I-I’m not so sure you can kill . . whatever that thing is . . without killing Tezz as well.” It comes out as a whisper, her voice quavering with uncertainty. The truth was, she didn’t even know. I don’t know anything. I think I know things, but I don’t. I’m always proven wrong. "A-and I can’t remember ever h-having anybody." The tears, which had been slowing, start flowing more freely again. "I can’t remember anything a-at all from before the rebellion. I still have . . I still have Melira. I c-can live without Tezz. B-besides, it’s too dangerous to have him around the King." Her words come spilling out quickly along with the tears, she’s in a rush to get everything out before Stonegit can speak again. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit let his hands drop away from his friends face, resting them on her shoulders. “Clover…we have a full library of magic. There has got to be something about possession in there, not to mention that madman said there was a way by means of holy magic. Rest assured…I will kill it, and Tezz will be fine.” He looked back at where his King sat, pressing his lips together. “I may not be able to leave my post. But I’ll pull it off. Just don’t give up on him yet.” 'Clover Rose: '"So you’ll trust one of Hemlock’s books, or the word of a madman? That seems like a terrible idea." The shakiness is gone from Clover’s voice, and she finds she doesn’t have to struggle with her words so much. She barks out a laugh, completely devoid of humor. "Or you would use magic to trace him, when he could still be under the control of that … thing? Someone else is going to get hurt, Stonegit.” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit straightened. “Hemlock didn’t write those books, nor did the madman decide what deep magic works against demons.” he said sternly. “I understand you’re upset, so I was gentle, now I’ll be blunt. I am going to help Tezz because I want to. I’ll send more scouts, I’ll get the more scholarly people researching means to cure him. And if all else fails, then…I will kill him.” he walked past her. “Come and tell me when you want to help whenever you want.” 'Toshioka Kiri: 'Kiri limps into the hall in a foul mood, dragon following behind her as she nurses her arm. Pitch being strangely nice, the Kiyus, I don’t even know anymore… She stops as she sees both Clover and Stonegit in the hall. She gasps in relief. Finally! She limps over as best she can, holding onto Dagger for support. “Stonegit! There you are! I’ve been looking for you - “ Clover’s condition appears to her. Kiri’s jaw drops. “Clover, what - what happened?!” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"An accident," Stonegit said simply. "Tezz lost control and accidentally wounded Clover." he laid a gentle hand on his friends shoulder. "She and I where just thinking of ways to help him…now, what did you need me for?" 'Toshioka Kiri: '"He… lost… oh dear," she grimaces. "I’d like to help him too. I owe him my life after all." She straightens, glancing at Clover. She realizes that the girl doesn’t know about the witches… "Okay," she breathes, trying to figure out some way to explain the danger part at least. "It would help if Tezz were with me because he was there, but… there’s… we’re being threatened. The entire camp is, and likely the surrounding lands. Creatures called witches have been encountered. They’re the reason I’m like this," she motions to her injured state. "They devour humans, and they’ll multiply as they continue to feed. We… we need mages and dragonfire, most likely. They’re very hard to track, normally only visible to those with exceptional magic ability. Like Tezz, Otherwise I’d be dead. I don’t know if any of this makes sense…" 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"I flipped off the deity of Hel," Stonegit said. "What you’re saying makes sense to me." he frowned. "So our boarders are being threatened…" he nodded once. "I will speak to the King about this. But understand that there are internal affairs going on right now that I believe could be just as deadly. Thank you for the warning…I’ll be back." 'Clover Rose: '''Clover watches as Stonegit walks away before turning to Kiri. “There’s a small problem. Tezz is gone. He dropped me at a medic, and then he left! He’s gone, and there’s absolutely no sign of him!” Her voice cracks at the end, and she looks away again, trying to force away the feelings of anger she had towards Tezz. '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri’s eyes widen in horror. “What?! That’s… oh no…” Her only ally who knows the truth of the witches, aside from Pitch, is gone. And he’s lost control… Kiyus infiltrating the base, witches outside, Tezz missing… gods, what am I supposed to do now?! "I need… gods, I can’t be injured at a time like this!" she moans, nearly punching the nearest table in frustration. "We need to find him!" '''Clover Rose: '"Kiri! He’s dangerous! We don’t know if he is in control or not, or if he could loose it! We have to talk to the King about what happened . . whatever that was. And you need Tezz for that. But what if he looses control when he’s near the King?" Clover is completely oblivious to the fact that she’s nearly shouting, although the noise of the hall drowns out the noise enough that not everyone in the room can hear her. "He already tried to kill me!" She gestures to her heavily bandaged right shoulder, and the sling that her arm is in. 'Toshioka Kiri: 'Kiri’s eyes narrow. Pitch’s words come back to her, and then she remembers the contingency plan. It would solve everything. She had sworn to herself that it would only be a very last resort; that she would not use it as a shortcut to anything. But it’s becoming more and more tempting now. "I have a plan," she says in a low voice. "Possibly a very bad one. But it’s a plan. And we have to help him somehow." There are other alternatives, right? Right? Maybe Hemlock’s library? We can’t leave him out there… Category:Season 2 Category:Events Category:Clover Rose Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss Category:Toshioka Kiri